


my height and feelings towards you grew in sync with each other

by winehwan



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Shy Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomgyu and kai are dumbasses but whats new, get ur insulin, not that obvious tho, seriously so soft what the fuck, squint and ull see it, taehyun and beomgyu are dating????, taehyun is just so supportive, they makeout my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winehwan/pseuds/winehwan
Summary: "I think you should just get that first kiss out of the way first. Find someone you trust and just ask them to kiss you. Like someone you really, really trust. Just so you can finally move on from thisfirst kissthing and have a little peace of mind.""Someone I trust, hyung?"Soobin looks at him with a sort of gaze, a gaze that Yeonjun can feel the weight of on his skin, dark, warm orbs looking through everything he is."Yeah, Soobinnie.""Well—"Then his gaze drops, the tension breaking and if Yeonjun convinces himself enough, he thinks he can feel the remnants of it tickle his skin."I trust you."Okay, woah, hey, what the fuck.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 118
Kudos: 1850





	my height and feelings towards you grew in sync with each other

**Author's Note:**

> henlo pls enjoyyyy. i couldn't get this sort of plotline out of my head for the life of me and i had such a blast writing it as well hskdhala i couldnt help myself.

Yeonjun doesn't know why he was so drawn to Soobin even from the start. After all, when they were still trainees, Soobin was just an overgrown boy with dreams too big to fit even in his body, not to mention pimples that were threatening to break out any time soon. Although, Yeonjun supposes, they were all just like Soobin.

Mix in Yeonjun's bold personality with Soobin's more timid one, they eventually got to know each other well. And now they're roommates. They're _best friends_ , even. Life in the dorm is good and swell. Beomgyu and Kai are a little too loud for his liking sometimes, but he's become accustomed to the constant shrieks of joy (sometimes horror, like when Kai finds a cockroach under their kitchen sink, sometimes pain, like when Taehyun throws himself over Beomgyu, sometimes frustration, like when Soobin's showering in the bathroom only to find out once he turns the shower on that Yeonjun used up all the warm water) by now. 

"I'm not paid enough for this shit," Taehyun mutters to himself one day, sitting at the table with his face mask on, looking like the human equivalent of stress as Beomgyu and Kai "fight" in the kitchen with pans in each of their hands, a concerned looking Soobin trying to get them to _shut the fuck up, guys, people from ten blocks away can hear you_ , and an amused looking Yeonjun watching by the sidelines. "You're both good at Call of Duty! Now put those pans to _good_ use and make us some ramyeon, Jesus Christ."

Yeonjun's become accustomed to a lot of things by now. Like, for example, he's used to Soobin's gentle, almost parental prodding,

("Yeonjun hyung, let's go to bed," Soobin calls out to him one night, a hand rubbing at his eye drowsily while the other rests on his shoulder, which Yeonjun guesses was shaking him awake. He lets Soobin lie him down in bed only to catch Soobin's wrist as he starts walking across the room to get to his own bed, pulling him in with him, Soobin's back pressed against his chest. The action punches a small noise out of Soobin's chest, most likely out of surprise. Soobin doesn't complain anyway, Yeonjun even thinks he snuggled back into his chest a little.) 

He's also used to Kai shouting nonsensical song lyrics in the bathroom,

(All while holding a shampoo bottle up to his face as an impromptu mic. Yeonjun knows. Not so long story short, sometimes Kai likes to leave the bathroom door open.)

Not to mention Taehyun's ever-so-witty retorts,

("You look so..." Beomgyu starts when he sees Taehyun walk out the bathroom, towel on his head and another wrapped around his torso, dripping like a wet dog. Beomgyu taps the pencil he was using while trying to solve some crossword, as if it would help him think of a suitable word. "It's on the tip of my tongue," Beomgyu then says. Taehyun smiles in a sort of tight lipped way, then pats Beomgyu's shoulder as he walks past. "Swallow it back.")

And he's used to the absolute _cheek_ Beomgyu always tries to give them.

( _Make an acrostic poem about Yeonjun_ , they said, only for Beomgyu to twist it into an acrostic poem about Taehyun. Typical.)

What he's _not_ used to, is Soobin barging into their shared dorm, eyes dim in a way that says he's faraway in his thoughts. _What's wrong, pretty?_ Yeonjun immediately feels like saying, but stops himself because that's weird.

"Hi, bunny," is what he says instead. Soobin's eyes snap toward him and he ducks his head sheepishly, making Yeonjun quirk an eyebrow in interest-slash-confusion. Soobin's timid in his own way, and this is not the way.

A curt _hey, hyung_ is all he gets back and it's not their usual _hey dude, what's up dude, what's poppin' dude, how you vibing dude,_ no, it's just a _hey_.

Yeonjun's eyebrows knit together. He stands, legs taking himself to Soobin almost on instinct. Yeonjun wants to touch, wants to smooth out the lines between his eyebrows and on his forehead but he keeps his hands to himself, instead letting them hover in mid air around Soobin. "Is something wrong—"

"No."

Soobin says it too quickly and accidentally cuts Yeonjun off, to which he apologises profusely for. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just a little tense right now. It's not your fault, if that's what you're wondering. It's my fault, I'm worrying too much. You don't have to worry though, it's nothing serious. I'm probably just overthinking things—"

Yeonjun knows Soobin tends to go off on a rant sometimes (and on some occasions, not stop for a while) so he does both himself and Soobin a favor by cutting him off, "woah, woah, hey. Calm down. Take a breath. You look like you ran up ten flights of stairs or something." Soobin does as he's told, _so obedient_ , and once he calms down, Yeonjun offers, "wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Soobin takes in another deep breath, his already fluffy cheeks puffing up even more with his air intake. He shakes his head, hair falling into his eyes and casting shadows over his face. It makes Yeonjun take a step closer.

"No, it's dumb. I do appreciate your concern though." And then he smiles—albeit a bit shyly—cheeks bunching up a little in the loveliest way. Yeonjun resists the urge to press a hand over his chest and _squeeze._

"I'm just gonna... I'm gonna shower. I'll shower. Call me if you need anything?"

Yeonjun nods hesitantly, then stares at Soobin, suspicious. "Are you su—"

" _Yes_ , I'm sure." And then he levels Yeonjun with a look that says _drop it._ "Where are the kids?"

Technically, they're all kids and are way too young to have any, but since Yeonjun's the oldest and Soobin's the leader, by natural default, that means the other members are their kids. Yeonjun accepts no other opinions.

"They're out doing kid stuff."

"Kid stuff," Soobin repeats.

"Yeah. Kid stuff."

"Thanks for the super descriptive information, I knew I could count on you." His tone is sarcastic and dry, a sign that he's simply teasing. Which is a breath of fresh air. Usually Soobin's the one being teased.

Yeonjun teases back. He winks, salutes, then says, "no problem, sweetcheeks."

He doesn't miss the flash of pink that colors Soobin's skin.

  
"Dude, you've been moping all day. I don't want to force you to talk about anything, but I'm kind of worried," Yeonjun says after he hears Soobin sigh for the eleventh time that day (not like he's been counting), all wrapped up in his blanket like a little burrito as some shitty movie plays on the laptop in front of them.

"What a shocker."

"What else am I supposed to do when you've been so... sad the entire day?"

"I don't know, stop worrying? Cut off the _worry nerve?_ Convince yourself that I'm fine and not worry? Stop thinking about it and don't worry?"

"Alright, fine, I'm not worried."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Then they just sit in silence, the woman on the screen's voice reverberating around the room, sounds magnified by the void of it. Yeonjun's pulse drums in his ears.

"Okay, listen, I'm worried."

Make that the twelfth time.

"Look," through his peripheral vision, he sees Soobin rub at his eyes tiredly. "It's just a _me_ problem, hyung, it's not anyone's fault and with time, I'll learn to deal with it, and I'll learn to get over it."

He unplugs the earphones from both of their ears, turning in his seat to get a better look at Soobin. The red cheeks and ears surprise Yeonjun, but he doesn't show it. Placing what Yeonjun hopes is a reassuring hand on his thigh, he says, "help me help you."

Soobin shudders, rolling out of his burrito. "You did _not_ just say that, oh my god. That's only a thing teachers say to their hormonal, bratty students."

"Did I stutter?"

"Okay, one, _fuck_ you—"

"Really, though," he says, eyeing Soobin's messy hair, his flushed skin, his glimmering eyes. "Just tell me what's going on and I promise I won't judge." 

That makes Soobin fall silent, picking at a loose strand in the blanket, lips pulling into a subtle pout. Yeonjun is sure Soobin can feel his gaze, can feel the way he's picking him apart with his stare alone, trying to listen to something Soobin hasn't even said. "It's really nothing..."

"S _oobin_."

"Jeez, fine, alright. Calm down." Soobin's sigh of defeat makes it clear that Soobin's done resisting, and Yeonjun smiles a little. 

"So." Hesitant, Soobin's so hesitant and he's a lot of things around Yeonjun, but he's not hesitant. It makes Yeonjun itch, makes him want to know what's bothering him but it also makes him want to hush Soobin, makes him want to reach out and just hug the boy in front of him but right now, he'll listen. 

"Okay, _so_. Today I, um. I met up with a friend, right? And like, so we're talking and we get to the topic of like, love lives and stuff. Anyway, so she's telling me about her boyfriend and about how long they've been together and then she asks me if I've got a girlfriend. I'm like, _no, are you kidding me_ , and she's like, _but you're so popular now! You must be getting all the ladies_ , and I'm like, _I certainly am not,_ and then she's like _no way_ but drops it anyway. Then she starts talking about how her boyfriend is such a good kisser, and on one hand I'm thinking, _god, girls overshare so much_ , but then on the other hand I'm like, _god, I've never kissed anyone_. Hyung, I've never even pecked anyone. I was really young when I got into this agency, certainly too young to have first kisses and everything. And then when I was already old enough, I wasn't allowed to go on dates and have girlfriends. At least not yet. But like what if I want a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?"

Yeonjun's breath hitches. This is a breakthrough, this is revolutionary. The most gorgeous boy is sitting across from him, the boy that he's had a crush on for years, and he's just casually saying that _yeah I'd totally date a guy_. Yeonjun feels like running around the neighborhood naked.

"What if I want to date? Am I just going to be some thirty year old virgin who's never even been kissed before? Who doesn't even know how to kiss? And then when I have a significant other and they find out that I'm some bumbling virgin, are they gonna laugh and leave me and say _oh my god, he's a bumbling virgin_? And then no one will want to be with me and I'll have to live in my mom's basement and then she'll laugh at me and she'll say _oh my god, he's a bumbling virgin_ and I'll stay there until I'm old and moldy and I'll die, you know, as most humans do. Eventually my body will be broken down by bacteria and I'll rot and just become a stain on my mom's basement floor. And that's just the story of my life. On my gravestone, it'll say, _died a bumbling virgin._ But hey! At least my grandchildren won't see it but that's only because I won't _have_ any grandchildren since I never got married and I never had any kids in the first place."

"Please, Soobin, for the love of god, tell me you're done."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm done." Soobin's head is downcast, and he sounds so small and genuinely sad that if it were any other occasion, Yeonjun would've found him cute. But Soobin's upset, and whether he's being totally adorable or not doesn't matter. Yeonjun's number one priority is just _make this boy feel happy again or so help me_.

"Alright, so one, yeah, girls overshare a lot, Soobinnie, but I think that's how they build bonds or talk to people they trust so you should feel flattered. Two, Binnie, you're not going to die a bumbling virgin. You're going to have your first kiss long before you're thirty and although it might not be very enjoyable, it'll be special because it's your first nonetheless. So relax, alright?"

"It just worries me. I'll probably be older than twenty once anyone kisses me and then it'll be weird since I'm so old and yet I don't know what the fuck I'm doing even though that sort of knowledge should be normal among twenty year olds and then—"

"Soobinnie, hey, calm down." Yeonjun places his hands on both of Soobin's shoulders once he realises that Soobin's lightly panicking, bug eyed and worried. 

"I think you should just get that first kiss out of the way first. Find someone you trust and just ask them to kiss you. Like someone you really, really trust. Just so you can finally move on from this _first kiss_ thing and have a little peace of mind."

Truthfully, the thought of anyone who isn't him kissing Soobin sorta hurts, but if it'll make Soobin feel better then Yeonjun will do (or in this case, not do) anything.

"Someone I trust, hyung?"

Soobin looks at him with a sort of gaze, a gaze that Yeonjun can feel the weight of on his skin, dark, warm orbs looking through everything he is. 

"Yeah, Soobinnie."

"Well—"

Then his gaze drops, the tension breaking and if Yeonjun convinces himself enough, he thinks he can feel the remnants of it tickle his skin. 

"I trust you."

 _Okay, woah, hey, what the fuck_.

"What—"

"I know how it sounds okay, but please, listen first, hyung. Look, I know we're really close, and if it were any other person then I would worry about this changing our relationship but it's you! It's you and I trust you enough to know that you won't make a big deal out of this and we can still be friends afterwards. Please, hyung. I understand if you don't want to do this with me, but it'd help a lot if you did." 

What is he supposed to do, say no?

And no, Yeonjun's _not_ about to say no. Who would say no? Who would say _no_ to _Choi Soobin_? Who is he to deprive this boy of anything?

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'll do it, Binnie."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

Soobin flames up, blush quickly rising to his cheeks, ears, down his neck. From the hand that slipped from Soobin's shoulder down to his thigh, he can feel how Soobin's body temperature rises. If Yeonjun had super hearing, he'd probably hear the way Soobin's heartbeat is going a mile a minute too. "You're not joking?"

"I'm not joking."

"You're serious?"

"Yes." 

A pause.

"Oh my _god_ —"

"But." To stop Soobin from going off on yet another tangent, Yeonjun squeezes his thigh, making it tense up under his hand. _Okay, shit, bad idea_ , Yeonjun thinks when the flesh rises, only to relax once more. _Hand off the thigh, Choi, get your hand off the damn thigh._

" _But,_ okay, but. I want you to relax first. I want you to think about this. When you've one hundred percent made your mind up, just tell me. Then we can... we can... we can—"

"Kiss."

"Yes." Yeonjun clears his throat. "Yes, we can— we can kiss. You and I. Kiss. I just, um, don't want you to make this decision now and regret it later. Since we're not, um, dating, and we're just bestfriends and stuff and you know, I don't know if you're sentimental about this stuff or not but usually people want their first kisses to be meaningful or whatever. So, um, maybe you should shower and take a nap first, and then maybe brush your teeth cause, if you're sure about this, then we're gonna..." Then Yeonjun makes this vague movement with his hands between the both of them, Soobin tilting his head slightly in confusion but he doesn't cut Yeonjun off, instead letting him continue.

"And we should both smell nice."

Soobin makes a little _ah_ sound in understanding. Then his mouth opens and closes like a fish. "Just a question, hyung, but have y _ou_ ever done this before? Since you're not really... that much older than I am. We're only different by a year."

Remembering his own rebellious trainee days, Yeonjun grimaces slightly. "I've made out before. Among other things."

Soobin's eyes widen. Now, Soobin makes a little _ah_ sound not in understanding, but more in surprise. "So, you're a lot more experienced than I am."

"I mean," Yeonjun says, looking Soobin in the eyes. "That's not hard to do considering you have... _no_ experience."

"Alright, just rub salt in the wound."

That punches a laugh from Yeonjun's chest, hand coming up to ruffle Soobin's hair. Yeonjun hopes Soobin doesn't notice the way his hand unintentionally lingers across his cheek. Judging by the way Soobin's already red face grows redder, Yeonjun thinks he does.

Soobin clears his throat.

"I don't know how to do it though." 

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Then, feeling a bit bold, he leans in until he's positive Soobin can feel his breath fan across his face. Maybe, just maybe it's a bad idea, since now Yeonjun can practically count Soobin's dark, long lashes, can see Soobin's perfectly flawed, pale skin, can see the blush that just _keeps growing in intensity_ and maybe Yeonjun's fucked. Maybe Yeonjun's one hundred percent, undeniably fucked but maybe in a good way. 

"I'll guide you through it." His gaze flickers across Soobin's lips, almost teasingly, and he can feel more than he can hear the way Soobin's breath catches in his throat.

"I-is that so?"

Yeonjun hums, nods, smiles cheekily just to be a bastard. Just to tease, he presses a wet kiss on the tip of Soobin's nose, then guns it to his room and locks the door.

"Wh— Hey, asshole!"

  
It happens after dinner, Soobin fresh out of the shower in a hoodie way too big for him. They're sitting at the table, eating, Soobin smelling refreshingly of something floral and sweet (probably the shampoo Taehyun uses that Beomgyu likes so much) while Yeonjun just sits there in a white shirt and sweats. 

Kai, Taehyun, and Beomgyu are there, and if they notice the strange atmosphere they certainly don't say anything about it. Instead Kai flicks a piece of chicken over towards Taehyun (he calls it _conversation starting_ ) which almost earns him a slap across the head, but does earn him a flick of sauce to the neck. "Aye aye aye," Beomgyu says in exasperation, but aims a chunk of rice towards Kai anyway. 

"You guys, I didn't make this just so you could throw it at each other. Eat up," Soobin gently scolds.

Yeonjun almost chokes when he feels Soobin's foot kick his later, making the others turn their heads towards them in question. Soobin just sends him a nod, a nod that speaks a thousand words, and all Yeonjun can do is nod back.

Later, while Soobin, Kai, and Beomgyu are cleaning the table up and putting the dishes in the sink, Yeonjun pulls Taehyun aside.

"So. I need your help."

"Okay..." Taehyun says skeptically. "I guess I do owe you one for helping me out with Beomgyu hyung. What do you need help with, exactly?"

"Well—and don't freak out, okay—I'm kind of going to... Kiss Soobin."

"You _what_ —" Taehyun almost shrieks before Yeonjun's shushing him with an aggressive hand to the lips.

"Shut _up_ , I just said don't freak out. Look, I need you to like, turn on a movie or something, keep Beomgyu and Kai distracted until we're done because they can not know and they certainly _can not_ walk in on us."

Taehyun tries to pry the fingers off of his mouth but when that doesn't work, he licks a fat stripe up the inside of Yeonjun's hand, making him flinch back. "Gross, dude. Real mature."

"You asked for it." Taehyun rolls his eyes with a smile. "I'm not even going to ask why you guys planned this or why you guys are suddenly..." Then he does a vague hand motion. "But you will tell me about it later. Although, you do realise that Beomgyu's probably the best one to come to for this, right? Since he's older?"

"Taehyun, with age doesn't always come wisdom," Yeonjun says wistfully as he turns his head to watch how Beomgyu holds two mushrooms up to his ears and attempt to scare Soobin from behind. When Soobin doesn't react to Beomgyu's... mushroom monster thing, Beomgyu just pouts and puts the mushrooms in the bin, hugging Soobin from behind as he sulks.

"Nevermind, you're right. I've got you," Taehyun says with finality.

  
"You okay?" Yeonjun asks Soobin as they sit on Soobin's bed, facing each other. Soobin keeps his hands in his lap, fidgeting with the sleeve of his hoodie nervously. "Sorry, I'm just a bit— just a bit nervous. Excited."

 _Oh_?

"Don't worry, alright? Tell me if you're not comfortable with absolutely anything. Also, I hope you brushed your teeth."

That makes Soobin lightly punch him square on the shoulder. It doesn't hurt, just sort of pushes him back a little. Yeonjun laughs, a small rumbling sound from the middle of his chest, takes Soobin's hands and grasps them softly.

"Alright. You kiss me."

"You want me to do it, hyung?"

"Go on. I don't want to do anything you won't like and I don't want to rush you either, so you do it."

Soobin's lips downturn a little in regret, eyes shimmering with sadness. "I don't know how, hyung."

"That's okay. It's really easy, I promise. I'll teach you, okay? So we'll kill two birds with one stone. So just, like, okay. Put your hands somewhere, anywhere you want."

Tentatively, Soobin gently places one of his hands on Yeonjun's cheek, the other on his shoulder. "How's this?"

"G-good, that's, um, that's good, that's okay. Okay, now just come closer to me, alright? Go at your own pace. Before you know it, we'll be kissing."

Soobin mumbles an _okay_ , gaze already locked to an area somewhere below his eyes. Soobin scoots closer so that his ankles are on either sides of Yeonjun, while he stays cross legged in between Soobin's legs.

Slowly, every inch between them gets diminished, and Yeonjun can feel the plush pillow of Soobin's lips on top of his own. Soobin's kisses are exactly like Soobin himself, soft and warm and sweet and _addicting_. Yeonjun straightens up when he feels Soobin's eyelashes flutter against his cheek, the fact that _oh lord, we're kissing_ finally clicking in his head.

Yeonjun can tell Soobin is inexperienced but he's so endeared as well because he can also tell that Soobin is trying. He can feel Soobin push forwards, only to back away a bit in hesitance, can feel the way Soobin's lips are moving against his, trying to imitate the way Yeonjun does it to him.

"So you had your first kiss," Yeonjun says when they part, enraptured as he watches how Soobin carefully touches his lips with the pads of his fingers, perhaps in disbelief.

Soobin smiles, the hand bunching up into a fist, then he giggles a bit. "Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Well, you remember when you said my first kiss might not be very good? You were really wrong."

Yeonjun laughs, reddens, then lets Soobin rest his forehead on his shoulder for a little while.

"How'd I do?" Soobin eventually asks.

"Did good, Binnie. Did good."

Soobin suddenly raises his head, pouts and it's _so_ bad for Yeonjun's health because his lips are still spit slicked and shiny and _red red red_ and he's blushing from his neck up to his cheeks and ears and he just looks so so so kissable—

"Okay, so, now, can you teach me more about it?" Soobin asks, a finger tapping Yeonjun's thigh to get his attention.

Yeonjun almost chokes on air at his interrupted daydreaming, surprised, but because he's _suave a_ nd _cool_ , thankfully he regains himself. "Oh."

"Like you said, hyung. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Right, right." He clears his throat. "Okay, well. Since you've made your move, now it's your partner's turn to make theirs, okay? Remember, when you make your move, make your partner want it, make them itch. The anticipation is just as important as the kiss. Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Like," Soobin stutters, heating up. "On me?"

"Yeah."

He pauses before replying, mouth screwing up in bashfulness. "I'd like that."

So Yeonjun inches closer again, and just as their lips are hovering over each other's, he mutters against Soobin's mouth, "you can touch, Bin. Don't be too tense with me."

Soobin complies, touch featherlight and hesitant and Yeonjun just wants to hug him and assure him that he's doing great. "Good."

He can feel his breath fan across his face, making something warm curl in Yeonjun's chest much like a sleepy cat. Not wanting to kiss Soobin too quickly, he peppers kisses to Soobin's jaw (only to better teach him, of course), making him squeak lightly, not expecting the onslaught. Every kiss makes him shiver and Yeonjun marvels because Soobin's basically an exposed nerve.

He presses each kiss closer and closer to Soobin's lips, mutters against his mouth a _like that_ and then he's pressing forward, pulling back and breathing a little, then pressing forward again. 

Yeonjun's always known Soobin's lower lip is a lot plumper than his upper (much like how he knows that Kai's lips are both thin, Beomgyu's lips almost round and thick, and Taehyun's lips plump but heart shaped) but Yeonjun's especially aware of it now when he can basically shape a mold of Soobin's mouth by memory. 

Wanting to try something out, Yeonjun timidly runs his tongue on Soobin's lower lip. It surprises Yeonjun, the _tiny_ whine that it punches out of Soobin and the _oh_ that he mutters before he's opening up for him. Yeonjun's absolutely positive Soobin doesn't know what to do but hell if he cares.

"Breathe through your nose," Yeonjun says to Soobin, breaking contact for a moment (the way Soobin chases his lips undoubtedly making his head spin). "'Kay," Soobin mutters, dazed, ditzy, and starry eyed. Fuck, all Yeonjun did was kiss the guy. 

Feeling more sure of himself, Yeonjun's tongue darts out again, biting Soobin's lower lip and soothing the wound after. Soobin gasps into his mouth. 

They do more of that, pushing and pulling, Yeonjun guiding and Soobin following. At one point, Soobin scoots closer and wraps an arm around Yeonjun's neck, making Yeonjun run his fingers through Soobin's hair. Yeonjun's aware that he's not really teaching Soobin anything anymore (and he's sure Soobin's aware of that too) but does he mind? No, sir.

Eventually Soobin's little noises start to do something to Yeonjun and if they go on for any longer he might just burst, so instead Yeonjun pulls away and starts peppering little innocent kisses to Soobin's face that are way too intimate to be seen as purely platonic. Yeonjun decides he doesn't mind, and frankly, doesn't care. "You learn well," he says, panting even though he, too, breathed through his nose. Soobin's no better.

"Thanks." Soobin smiles. He resists the urge to shield his eyes from the utter _brightness._ "You teach well." 

Yeonjun blushes, and he doesn't know what compels him to say it but he does. Maybe he's kiss drunk, buzzed on _Soobin Soobin Soobin_ and everything that he is. He doesn't think about the consequences (which is unlike him) because all that Yeonjun can think of in that moment is Soobin and their intertwined hands. 

Before he knows it, the words are tumbling out of his mouth. "You wanna go out with me sometime, Bin?"

And it definitely surprises him, Yeonjun can tell. His eyes snap open and he just stares at Yeonjun for a bit. Yeonjun immediately regrets his decision. _What a fucking idiot. Way to go, Choi, you just ruined your friendship. He's gonna hate you and things are gonna be so awkward between you two, Soobin's gonna walk into a room and not be able to even meet your damn eyes_ —

But then Soobin giggles. And it's not an _oh my god, I'm so shy_ giggle, it's a _full_ ass giggle, squeaky and, to another person, probably unattractive. He snorts (it's not supposed to be as cute as it is but Yeonjun's a simple man), hand coming up to cover his nose and then he's laughing, open mouthed with his head thrown back. It rings through Yeonjun's ears unlike any song or musical chord ever could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Of course I will. Of course." 

He reaches out and pulls Yeonjun towards him, making both of them tumble backwards onto Soobin's bed. Something warm and fuzzy like cotton nuzzles itself between Yeonjun's ribcage, making him want to pound on his chest. Soobin tucks himself under Yeonjun's chin, and in turn Yeonjun wraps an arm around Soobin's shoulders and squeezes in what he hopes is the best damn hug he's ever given because that's what Soobin deserves.

"Of course I'll go out with you," Soobin continues, nuzzling a bit into Yeonjun. "I've kind of had a crush on you for a while."

Yeonjun laughs, jostling Soobin. "Ditto."

And suddenly Soobin lifts his head from Yeonjun's chest, laughing a little too. "You know, hyung, I'm still not that good at this. You think we can practice more some other time?"

Yeonjun can't _breathe_. He's positive Soobin will be the death of him, the bane of his existence, his Achilles heel, the very stem of all his weaknesses. This is proved further when Yeonjun finds that he really doesn't mind.

"'Course we can." And Yeonjun's not surprised when the words come out sounding a little breathless.

Soobin looks at him for a hot minute, eyes warm and dripping gold, looking at Yeonjun like he's a stray star in the sky and Yeonjun can practically hear Soobin's unspoken words, _I can't believe I landed a guy like you_. And then Soobin's beaming, smiling so brightly he's almost like a nightlight in the dark room. If Yeonjun's a star, Soobin's the whole fucking _sun_ (even though Soobin thinks the complete opposite. To Soobin, Yeonjun's the sun and the stars and the moon and just the whole damn milkyway, while Soobin's a lucky, admiring asteroid), and Yeonjun kind of wants to cry at how much he wants to love and cherish this angel of a human being in front of him. 

Soobin's smile turns bashful, almost like he can hear Yeonjun's thoughts (even though Yeonjun knows he can't) and he burries his face square into Yeonjun's chest. Soobin instantly relaxes because he can hear Yeonjun's heartbeat beating through his ribcage so clearly and it sounds more mellifluous than any base line ever created, or ever will be created, while Yeonjun's dying a little inside because he can feel Soobin's smile through his shirt.

Eventually, Taehyun runs out of witty remarks and excuses to keep Kai and Beomgyu out of the bedroom ("hyung, I wanna sleep, come on, the movie you picked was so boring."

"Sleep on the couch."

"No, hyung, it's not comfortable."

"Take what you can get."

"And I _can_ get to sleep on my own bed, so."

"Yeah, c'mon, Taehyunnie, we gotta sleep."

All Taehyun can reason is that Beomgyu and Kai are irresistable when they're sleepy).

Needless to say, all three of them aren't even the slightest bit surprised to see the two eldests wrapped around each other, snuggled up comfortably on Soobin's bed. It isn't an uncommon occurence, they cuddle all the time. Taehyun takes a picture for blackmail anyway, then lets Beomgyu pull him into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> so hopefully i did soobin's cute personality some justice cuz i live for that shit fr. drop a comment or a kudos or a bookmark or a whatever u want i promise i'm nice :))))))). hope u enjoyed!!<3


End file.
